<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Me by ABrighterDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602633">Watch Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness'>ABrighterDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing particularly special about them, as far as Bucky could tell, except the effect they had on him.  Worn thin enough for Bucky to know with only the slightest bit of doubt that Steve was not wearing much of anything underneath, light grey, and so well-fit on the man that Bucky always seemed to struggle not to stare more than usual.  Paired with an equally well-worn plain t-shirt and the results were rather devastating on Bucky’s attempts to keep it together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Written for</b></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Bucky Barnes Bingo: Y5 Kink: Stripping<br/></b><br/>Stuckony Smut Bingo: C6 Thin Gray Sweatpants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Stuckony Server Bingo Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another round for my bingo squares!  Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Feel free to come say hello on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/alwaysabrighterdarkness">Tumblr</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky’s days, since Steve had recovered him and he had begun to heal, had settled into something of a routine. Part of him was surprised that it didn’t feel remotely monotonous. Instead the consistency of it was comforting, more than anything.  He did notice fairly quickly, however, that there were some unexpected benefits to falling into the predictable schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every day, like clockwork, Steve would be up at the crack of dawn and out of the small apartment that he was sharing with Bucky to go on his morning run.  Some days he would meet up with Sam Wilson, other days he would run on his own. There were some mornings that Bucky would be up before he left, either because he hadn’t yet slept or light sleeping combined with Steve’s movements around the apartment, quiet as he tried to be, woke him prematurely. But even on the mornings that he was still asleep when Steve left, Bucky had begun to make a point to be up and around by the time Steve returned, under the guise of preparing breakfast.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say if it was a new thing or if it had always been there, hidden under the programming and brainwashing. This fascination. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  But he couldn’t deny it existed, didn’t want to deny it, if he was honest. Especially when, every morning without fail, Steve came barrelling back into the apartment, flushed pink and sweat soaked, grinning brightly both from the adrenaline from a good workout and, apparently, seeing Bucky there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky tried not to be obvious about his blatant staring. The last thing he wanted was to make Steve uncomfortable when everything was only just starting to fall back into place between them.  He thought that he was mostly successful. At least Steve had yet to say anything if he wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That particular morning was no different.  Just as precise and timely as every morning had been since they’d fallen into the routine.  He swallowed thickly as he followed Steve’s movements through the apartment from the corner of his eye with a few stolen glances from behind his hair, grateful once again for the length. Attention caught on the way the wet material of the already tight shirt had turned nearly transparent. Watched as he lifted the bottom edge of it to wipe the sweat from his face before trailing back to his room, calling over his shoulder that he was headed to shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wasn’t sure if it was intentional or just out of habit that Steve never bothered with closing his door all of the way, more often than not leaving it at half or more.  Bucky had considered bringing it up the first few times, settling for averting his eyes to something more polite and productive. He lost that battle fairly quickly, seeing flashes of skin out of the corner of his eye and curiosity overwhelming his determination. Despite his good intentions, Bucky’s attention was captured as Steve stripped the t-shirt over his head, using the bunched material to wipe away the worst of the sweat cooling on his skin before dropping it to the side. Then, Bucky felt his breath catch as Steve's thumbs hooked into the waistband of his shorts and underwear and pushed them down over thin hips into a pile at his feet, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side to join his discarded shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky tried to avert his eyes, turn his attention away from the show that his best friend was unwittingly putting on for him.  But all he found himself capable of was letting his eyes wander over the long, gorgeous stretch of skin bared. The broad line of his shoulders, tracing the shape and definition of his muscles to the thin waist and down, down...Bucky shifted uncomfortably in his seat and swallowed thickly, licking his lips in an attempt to regain some of the moisture lost. He had known, even before this, that Steve was beautiful. He could vaguely remember thinking so even before he was as big as he was now. He exhaled heavily, shaking himself back to some sense of sanity, when Steve finally disappeared from his line of sight and heard the sound of the shower kicking on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly scrambled to his feet and began putting together breakfast for the two of them. Something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get his mind back into neutral territory and will away any evidence of his spying before Steve came back out and might see more than Bucky was prepared for him to see.  It worked to an extent. By the time he heard the water turn off again, Bucky felt mostly level, his arousal and the warm flush that had overtaken him when he watched Steve undress having cooled back to normal and more discreetly manageable levels of wanting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Steve came back out to the kitchen. And goddamn, Bucky had forgotten about the sweatpants.  There was nothing particularly special about them, as far as Bucky could tell, except the effect they had on him.  Worn thin enough for Bucky to know with only the slightest bit of doubt that Steve was not wearing much of anything underneath, light grey, and so well-fit on the man that Bucky always seemed to struggle not to stare more than usual.  Paired with an equally well-worn plain t-shirt and the results were rather devastating on Bucky’s attempts to keep it together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could admit that part of his reaction was simply down to how clearly it showed Steve’s comfort level around him.  Most days, when some of the others would be coming by or Steve had plans to go out, he would dress for the day once he got back from his run.  Jeans or khakis, a nice shirt, always so put together if he was going to be seeing other people. A byproduct of the way he--they--had been raised, Bucky was sure. But days like this, when they were staying in and it was just the two of them, Steve let himself relax.  And out came those sweatpants. And Bucky was one of the very, very few people seemingly allowed to see him like that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky liked that more than he thought he would ever allow himself to admit aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly turned his attention back to the eggs and swallowed thickly again, taking a slow deep breath to keep himself in check.  Though only a few short minutes passed before he found his eyes wandering again, tracing over the lush lines and curvatures of the well-muscled back and ass presented when Steve leaned down against the refrigerator door, considering the contents even though Bucky was very obviously making enough food that would typically be able to feed a small army.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve snatched a bottle of water and swung the door closed and Bucky looked back to the stove, turning off the burner when he concluded that the small mountain of eggs was plenty done. Slightly overdone, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he snuck another glance, Bucky had to blink in surprise when Steve was right next to him, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed lazily over his chest. Despite himself, it took several long moments of fighting his lingering glances before he was able to drag his eyes up, up, up, tracing the way his biceps and shoulders seemed to strain the sleeves of the tshirt until he finally met Steve’s.  And Steve was smirking in a way that told him that he had definitely been caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Buck?” Steve asked in a low voice, amusement and something else that Bucky wasn’t quite sure he could name lacing his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky felt his face heat in embarrassment and cleared his throat, ducking his head back to the food in front of him.  “Yeah,” he said awkwardly. “Yeah, sorry, Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve let his arms drop loosely to his sides and pushed away from the counter and Bucky wondered if that meant that they could pretend that he hadn't just been caught ogling his best friend, his lifeline.  But then Steve’s body was pressed against his back, arms winding around his waist and Bucky’s breath caught in his chest, heart stuttering at the easy way Steve touched him. Unlike the vast majority of touch he had experienced over the years, Bucky didn’t hate it, quite the opposite in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go getting shy on me now,” Steve teased, speaking right next to his ear. “Seein’ something you like, Bucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve…” Bucky cut himself off, unsure of what he would have even said to begin with.  Another apology? Maybe confirm that yes, he did, in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he saw? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve been watching me,” Steve continued, his hands sliding across Bucky’s abdomen and stroking slowly up and down his sides.  Steve trailed his lips down the side of Bucky’s neck, not quite laying kisses but not quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> either.  Bucky felt himself shudder and Steve’s hands tightened against him in response. “Every morning. Like you can't quite help yourself. Think you like watching me, don’t you, Buck?  Getting your own little private show. Thinkin’ I don't notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to avoid making any sort of sound that might indicate his actual thoughts on the matter.  After taking a deep breath in an attempt to reground himself, Bucky found the words only to lose them again to the distraction that was Steve’s hands stroking almost possessively over his sides and hips and stomach. His arms wound snug around Bucky’s waist again and this time Bucky allowed himself to sink into it, resting his weight back against Steve’s chest.  He could feel the warm rush through his body at the quiet, pleased sound Steve made in response to the move. Bucky couldn’t recall the last time that he had been held like this, if he ever had been.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, you know,” Steve said after a moment and Bucky hummed in question, unable to follow the line of conversation as absorbed as he was in the simple comfort of Steve’s hold. “I knew you were there, watching. Even left the door open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Bucky asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I like knowing that you're watching me,” Steve answered and Bucky could feel the smile against his skin once again. “Maybe I wanted to see if you’d do anything about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want me to?” Bucky inquired. “Do something about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, Buck?” He asked, voice low and arms tightening around his waist, hips rocking forward to push the half-hard evidence of his thoughts against Bucky’s ass before immediately falling back to the close but somehow still distant hold. Steve chuckled almost darkly at the low groan that escaped despite Bucky’s best efforts and shook his head, “I wouldn’t be upset if you did. But like I said, I also just kinda enjoyed knowing that you’re watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky took a moment to consider how he wanted to take the situation before drawing up on his courage and turning as carefully as he could without dislodging Steve’s arms.  When they were face to face, he tilted his head thoughtfully and slowly let his attention travel over his chest and the line of his shoulders and up until he could meet Steve’s eyes. His expression was something guarded yet challenging.  He hesitated just a brief moment before leaning forward and catching Steve’s lips with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t seem to have the same sort of hesitation, reacting immediately to the kiss but not pushing.  His arms tightened and then released, freeing his hands to sweep up and down the length of Bucky’s back. Bucky wound his own arms around Steve’s waist, grinning against his lips at the low groan Steve made when his hands dropped to cup and then squeeze the firm muscle of his ass through the thin material of those sweatpants.  Steve automatically rolled his hips against the hold, grinding his evident arousal against Bucky’s, drawing another groan from both of them, muffled by the press of the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pushed forward, Steve stumbling just slightly at the sudden movement before catching his footing and turning them until he could back Bucky out of the kitchen and down the hall.  They didn’t break the kiss and hands wandered quickly and insistently over each other. Bucky quickly found his back pressed firmly against Steve’s bedroom door, closed for once, pinned against the wood by Steve’s strong body and Steve tore his mouth from Bucky’s, trailing heated open mouth kisses over his jaw and down his neck.  Bucky’s hands clenched, bunching the material of Steve’s t-shirt at the overwhelming onslaught of sensation. He had thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been wonderful but this...this was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever direction his thoughts might have gone was cut off by the quiet snick of the door clicking open behind him and the solid surface holding him upright suddenly disappearing. It was only Steve’s firm hold on him and not an ounce of Bucky’s decades of conditioning that kept him from landing on his ass on Steve’s bedroom floor.  He was guided a few more steps further into the room, Steve’s lips and teeth and tongue still tasting the sensitive skin of his neck and that was just….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve kicked the bedroom door behind him, showing no interest in diverting his attention until Bucky planted his hands on his chest and pushed until there was a foot of space between them.  With a sly smirk, Bucky backed up until he was seated on the edge of the bed, leaning back against his hands and tilting his head in expectation. Steve frowned slightly in confusion and Bucky just arched a brow until realization seemed to dawn and Steve grinned in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With slow, measured movements, Steve kept his eyes locked on Bucky even as he gripped the bottom hem of his t-shirt and dragged the material up slowly.  He only broke his stare only when he needed to tug the shirt over his head, rolling his shoulders to dislodge it when the tight material caught on his bulk.  Bucky watched, mesmerized at the way the muscles of his chest, arms and torso stretched and flexed as he moved and the seemingly literal acres of smooth skin being revealed in such a deliberate way.  Just for Bucky. It was odd, thrilling even, to know that he was allowed this, allowed to look, encouraged to even. Steve tossed the shirt to the side, not bothering to look where it landed, seemingly much more interested in watching Bucky’s obvious perusal of him.  He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and cocked a brow in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh uh,” Bucky shook his head. “C’mere.”  He pushed himself to sit fully upright again when Steve obediently made the few short strides until he stood between Bucky’s knees.  Bucky reached up, letting his hand trace over the skin that he had spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> admiring from afar.  Slowly, he let his fingers and palms skate over his shoulders and down his chest.  Bucky smiled slightly when his fingers ghosting over both pink nippes drew a shudder that he could feel so clearly under his hands. He took it all in with his eyes and his touch as he went. The light dusting of blond hair, the smoothness of his skin, the density of muscles that twitched under his touch as he trailed down Steve’s abdomen. He didn’t pause there though, hands sliding over the material of the sweatpants. Sweeping firm strokes over Steve’s hips and around behind him to clutch and squeeze again at the firm muscles of his ass and then down over deliciously thick thighs. Then back up again until he could curl his fingers around the waistband of the sweatpants.  He grinned up at Steve and shrugged, “Been daydreamin’ about stripping these off of you for ages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s grin was slow but smug and he bent low enough until his lips brushed against Bucky’s stealing a teasing kiss before speaking, “All yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s lips curled into a grin to match and he slowly pulled the thin material down, fingers trailing over skin as it was revealed.  He was slightly satisfied that his previous assumptions had been proven correct. Steve definitely hadn’t been wearing anything beneath them, he absently wondered if that had been true every time they had made an appearance.  He let go when he reached Steve’s knees and let the material drop freely to the floor. Bucky let his hands drag back over Steve’s thighs, appreciating the difference between what he’d felt beneath the pants and the feel of actual warm, bared skin and hair and muscle beneath his hands.  He braced Steve with hands holding firmly onto Steve’s hips as he carefully stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side. Bucky leaned forward, pressing slow, open mouthed kisses over Steve’s abdomen and shuddering just slightly when Steve groaned softly and gently combed fingers through Bucky’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bucky finally drew back, he nudged Steve back a step with the grip he held on his hips and then shifted on the bed, leaving room for Steve to climb beside him.  Steve started to sit but Bucky shook his head, nudging and guiding him until he lay sprawled on the bed, stretched out and glorious. Bucky let himself take him in, eyes barely pausing in any one place as he was allowed the opportunity to unabashedly take his fill.  He didn’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would ever happen, he didn’t think it was possible to get tired of seeing Steve like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Steve asked, blown blue eyes dragging over Bucky’s pajama-clad form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky smirked and teased, “Thought you liked me looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked like he was considering saying something more on the subject but then he just smiled and folded his hands behind his head and settled in more comfortably, “Whatever you want, Buck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky took him at his word and shifted forward, closer. He hesitated briefly, meeting Steve’s eyes briefly, finding reassurance in the gentle encouragement in his expression. Bucky swallowed down what lingered of his nerves and reached out, tentatively at first and then more confidently.  He mapped the body sprawled beneath him with hands trailing over every inch that his eyes freely fell onto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky tilted his head in consideration, letting his eyes wander freely. After a moment, he slid back to the edge of the bed and got to his feet.  He saw the momentary flash of worry and panic before Steve carefully hid it away again. Before he could talk himself out of it, Bucky took a hold of the bottom edge of his own shirt and, mimicking Steve’s slow movements, slowly pulled it up and over his head.  His certainty boosted more than a little when Steve’s eyes widened in surprised understanding and his mouth fell open just slightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, Bucky watched Steve’s eyes rove over his chest and torso, relieved to see that his eyes didn’t linger on the scared mess of his left shoulder any more or less than the rest. He had to avert his eyes after that, the intensity of Steve’s blue eyes proving more intense than he had been prepared to handle.  Bucky stole another fortifying glance at the man sprawled in front of him before tugging his pants over his hips and letting them pool at his feet and carefully stepping from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly made his way back onto the bed, crawling forward on hands and knees until he could kiss away the intense stare.  It didn’t help because the exposed feeling and knowing that Steve was laid out just </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span> drew the intensity of the stare into the way Steve kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled from the kiss just far enough to speak against his lips, “Buck, can I? Can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Bucky whispered shakily. Steve’s hands immediately moved from beneath his head to stroke over Bucky’s skin.  Over his shoulders and down his sides to rest at his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was several long, but so very wonderful, moments before Steve guided his movements, nudging gently yet insistently until Bucky was straddling his thighs. When Bucky settled, Steve pulled himself up to meet him without releasing his hold.  Bucky was distracted enough by the show of core strength that he wasn’t able to control the way his body shuddered and he groaned as quietly as he could, which wasn’t very, when the shift pushed their cocks flush together. Steve's lips were upturned into a small smile when they met Bucky’s again.  His right hand slid around to rest over Bucky’s sacrum, urging his hips to roll forward while his left skated back up, sliding into Bucky’s hair and cupping the back of his head as his tongue swept against Bucky’s own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky found it entirely too easy to sink into the feeling of lips and tongues and the gentle pressure of Steve’s hands on his skin.  Into the sensation of Steve completely pressed against him and the shudders that ran down his spine every time he rolled his hips forward for the friction that was entirely too delicious for words.  Into the warm feel of skin beneath his fingers and between his thighs and the low sounds Steve made that he was able to taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve withdrew his hand from Bucky’s back, ghosting down his arm until he reached his hand and guiding it between them.  Bucky felt his body tense and his left arm lock up when he realized what Steve was wanting him to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back from the kiss, shaking his head, “Steve…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve said softly, turning his head until he could lift the metal hand to his lips for a gentle kiss, not breaking eye contact all the while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t,” Bucky winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve just smiled and nodded in understanding. “Okay. Okay,” he agreed, drawing his hand back up to his shoulder and working his own between them, taking both of them in one broad hand. “It’s okay.”  Bucky groaned at the pressure, hips automatically regaining the rhythm that had faltered in his uncertainty as Steve stroked them in time with his movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand at the back of his head tugged lightly, pulling their lips back together. Bit by bit, Steve sped up the pace of his strokes and Bucky adjusted to meet them.  Soon, their kisses were little more than a press of lips and an exchange of breath. Groans and moans barely muffled and Bucky thought he’d never heard anything more wonderful than those sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled back from the kiss, his eyes, heavy-lidded and blown wide, locked on Bucky’s face and teeth sunk into his bottom lip as Bucky began to feel the tension coiling low and the tightening in his muscles beginning to build.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve. Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky panted and then Steve twisted his hand just right between them, around them, and Bucky fell apart with a loud cry. Overwhelmed by sensation and pleasure and too, too much, too perfect. He could feel the hand in his hair drop to squeeze his shoulder and warm, wet, stickiness from more than just himself over his stomach. Could hear Steve’s low, shaky groan. He distantly thought that he could get used to hearing his name sounding like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sunk further into Steve then, shivering and shuddering with aftershocks.  Steve worked his hand out from between them and his arms went snug around Bucky’s waist, holding him close even as he tipped his head back to catch Bucky’s lips once again.  The kisses were slow and lingering then, different still from the ones just moments before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had managed to gather his scattered thoughts and his breath, Bucky drew the kiss to a stop and withdrew just slightly. “You know,” he said thoughtfully, moving his right hand up to trace over Steve’s hairline and down over his cheek to his jaw, just enjoying the ability to touch. “I can’t believe we could have been doing this for months already.” Steve huffed a small laugh and Bucky continued with a slightly shy grin, “I’m not so sure I’m gonna be good with just watching anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled softly, his hands stroking up Bucky’s back and then down again to rest back around his waist, “I don’t think I can be sorry about that.”  His arms tightened slightly as he slowly leaned back, drawing Bucky with him as he laid back onto the bed. Bucky shifted until he was sprawled more comfortably over him, fingers tracing idle patterns over Steve’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should clean up,” Bucky said absently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably,” Steve agreed though neither bothered to move just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast is probably cold,” he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably,” Steve repeated, his amusement evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a stretch of comfortable silence between them before Bucky’s curiosity got the better of him.  “How long have you known?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you were watching me?” Steve asked and when Bucky nodded hesitantly, he shrugged slightly. “A couple months, I think? Whenever it was that Sam and I got caught out in that weird storm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you never said anything?” Bucky asked in surprise. That had been almost three months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At first I just didn’t want to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable,” Steve admitted. “Then...well, like I said, I kinda liked it too.” He paused and when he spoke again Bucky could hear the teasing grin in his tone. “Gonna tell me what you’ve got against my pants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Bucky said automatically, feeling his face heat and his spent cock twitch as his mind was immediately flooded with months of imagery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just have to give in and get another pair then, I guess, if they bother you so much,” Steve sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Bucky could clearly hear the teasing in the words, he pushed himself up just enough to meet Steve’s eye with his own narrowed, “Don’t you dare.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>